Alguien Nos da la Vuelta
by Gordafabi
Summary: Joan interpreta a 'la chica celestial de los recados de Dios' una vez más. Continuación para el episodio 5.16 de SPN, con spoilers. Empezó por "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?" que envía la historia en una dirección AU. Está ubicado alrededor de cinco años después del final de la serie de Juana de Arcadia. Fanfic traducido, su autora es Unadrift.


Les dejo la traducción de este INCREILBLE Crossover de la Serie "Joan de Arcadia" y "Supernatural". Originalmente está escrito en inglés, les dejo su traducción al español. Este fanfic no es mío, es de la Autora **Unadrift**.

Fue escrito el 26 de Agosto de 2010. El capítulo que hace referencia la autora (The Dark Side Of The Moon) se estrenó el 1 de Abril de ese mismo año. Como saben, la quinta temporada acabo el 13 de Mayo de 2010, con el capítulo titulado "Swan Song". Este AU fue escrito 3 meses después de haber culminado esa temporada. Todos los acontecimientos que pasaron después, como pueden imaginar, no están agregados en esta historia (El hecho de que Chuck Shurley sea Dios, por ejemplo).

¿Qué les puedo decir? Tuve que ir varias veces a leer el significado de palabras totalmente desconocidas para mí del inglés en "Urban Dictionary" para poder comprender el texto. Pase días traduciendo, tratando de escribir aproximadamente lo más cercano a su significado original, releyendo y releyendo una y otra vez. Sin contar todas las paginas que vi donde explicaban dichos o refranes en ingles para personas de habla hispana.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

 **Alguien Nos da la Vuelta**

 **Resumen** :

Joan interpreta a 'la chica celestial de los recados de Dios' una vez más.

 **Notas** :

Continuación para el episodio 5.16 de SPN, con spoilers. Empezó por "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?" que envía la historia en una dirección AU. Está ubicado alrededor de cinco años después del final de la serie de Juana de Arcadia.

 **O – O – O**

Ella no se parecía en nada a un demonio. Pero, de nuevo, la mitad de los demonios con los que habían desperdiciado el tiempo no se veían como demonios. Solo los que se habían instalado de forma permanente dentro del cuerpo de un pobre bastardo, generalmente se cuidaban de vestirse tan cachondos y sórdidos como fuera posible.

Ella no parecía un ángel tampoco, para el caso.

En todo caso, se veía normal: Abrigo oscuro de invierno, un chal rayado alrededor del cuello, vaqueros, botas, un horrible sombrero de lana y, muy recientemente, una expresión de fastidio. Fue algo tranquilizador, excepto que la gente normal no tocó la puerta de la habitación del motel de los Winchester. Era lo suficientemente inusual como para que Dean quisiera echar un vistazo primero.

"Sabes que puedo verte, ¿Verdad?" Ella dijo, midiéndolo por la rendija de la puerta. "¿Eres Dean Winchester?"

"¿Y qué pasa si es así?" Dean dijo.

"Entonces tengo un mensaje para ti".

"Un mensaje", repitió Dean. "¿Qué tipo de mensaje?"

"Mira, ¿puedo entrar? Me siento un poco estúpida hablando con una puerta cerrada. Además, hace un poco de frío".

Dean la miró de arriba abajo una vez más y dijo: "Christo". Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

"Te bendigo", dijo ella. "Vamos a saltearnos el apretón de manos por el momento, ¿por qué? Odiaría coger un resfriado. Todo ese resfriado y tos". Ella hizo un gesto vago con su propia nariz y enfatizó: "Lo odio".

Dean abrió la puerta un poco más. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Joan Girardi", dijo ella, como si eso lo explicara todo. "¿Puedo entrar ahora?"

"Está bien", dijo Dean, agarrando lentamente el mango del cuchillo un poco más fuerte detrás de su espalda. Él abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar. La mujer miró alrededor de la habitación del motel con curiosidad y se detuvo junto a la mesa con las dos sillas tambaleantes. "No es exactamente el Ritz, ¿O si?"

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el mensaje?" Preguntó Dean casualmente y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, tratando de recordar dónde había puesto Sam el agua bendita.

"Um, cierto", dijo y parecía nerviosa de repente. Se quitó el sombrero de punto y comenzó a juguetear con él. Su largo cabello hacía lo posible por pararse en todas direcciones, cargado de electricidad estática. Trató de no prestar atención a los hilos flotantes. "Esto puede sonar un poco loco", dijo. "Quiero decir, él nunca me dijo que hiciera algo así antes. Nunca me dijo que le dijera a nadie, así que esto es definitivamente el primero para mí. Por otro lado, si él me dice que te diga, entonces debo estar pensando que estarías inclinado a creerme, ¿Verdad?"

Dean parpadeó. "Señora, no estás teniendo sentido".

"¿Señora?" Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, probablemente tratando de decidir si merecía la pena ofenderse. "Llámame Joan", dijo entonces y se dejó caer en una de las sillas. "Recibí un mensaje de Dios".

"Uh", dijo Dean. "Claro. Por supuesto que sí".

"Sé que suena loco, pero…"

"¿Eres un ángel?"

Ella lo miró. "Me retracto. El tuyo suena mucho más loco que el mío. ¿Un ángel? No soy un ángel. ¿Estás en el crack o algo así? No hay tal cosa como..." Joan se calló, mirándolo aturdida, y se quedó viendo hacia el espacio durante unos segundos. Dean la miró, curioso a su pesar. "Oye", continuó ella, "¿Por qué no debería haber? Quiero decir, nunca he visto uno, pero he visto a Dios, y él gobierna a los ángeles, ¿No?"

"Has visto a Dios", repitió Dean. Él discretamente escondió el cuchillo detrás de su cinturón. Esta chica no era un demonio. Esta chica era completamente una loca.

"Sí. Todo el tiempo". Ella agitó su mano. "Quiero decir, no tan a menudo como solía hacerlo, pero él está cerca".

"¿Como solía hacerlo?" Dean repitió. Estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento sobre esto. ¿Y qué decía de él que su sana desconfianza había tardado tanto en llegar esta vez?

"De regreso a la escuela lo vi prácticamente cada dos días, pero en estos días no es… Mira, ¿Podrías hablar en oraciones completas? ¿Con más de cuatro palabras seguidas? Esta conversación me parece un tanto unilateral para mí. No me gusta cuando soy la única que habla. Hace que ese balbuceo nervioso me vaya incluso peor de lo que suele ser".

Bueno, sí, Dean podía ver por qué estaba preocupada por eso. "Creo que puedo manejar eso", dijo.

"Seis palabras", dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de fingida aprobación. "Impresionante."

"Y hay más de donde vinieron esos". Él le mostró una sonrisa falsa. "Mi pequeña charla es leyenda". Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la puerta. "Entonces hablas con Dios".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí. Te lo dije. Tengo un mensaje para ti. Y para alguien llamado..." Revisó los bolsillos de su abrigo y sacó un pedazo de papel. "Cas-ti-el. ¿Hay realmente alguien que tenga ese nombre? ¿Solo eso? ¿Es como 'Cher'? Porque no estoy segura de que lo haya inventado solo para meterse conmigo. Ha estado actuando un poco extraño desde-"

"Whoa", interrumpió Dean, levantando una mano. Las campanas de alarma que habían estado sonando en su cabeza desde la primera vez que ella mencionó su nombre (real) ahora estaban en pleno apogeo. Tal vez estaba loca, pero tenía información bastante buena. "Retrocede unos pasos, Joanie. ¿Cómo sabes sobre Castiel?"

"No 'sé' nada sobre Castiel". Ella hizo las comillas en el aire. "Recibí su nombre de la misma manera que obtuve el tuyo", explicó, y su tono claramente implicaba un "¡Duh!" subyacente. "Dios me lo dijo. También me dijo dónde encontrarte. ¿De qué otra forma habría sabido dónde estarías?"

Dean entrecerró los ojos hacia ella. "Puedo pensar en algunas posibilidades. Ninguna de ellas es buena".

"Bien", dijo ella, luego suavizó el papel que llevaba consigo, revisándolo nuevamente "'Cuarenta años en el espacio de cuatro meses'. ¿Eso significa algo para ti? No tengo idea de lo que significa, pero Dios dijo que te dijera eso, por si no me creíste".

Dean sintió que su mandíbula se apretaba. "Podrías haber recogido eso en cualquier lado. No es un secreto de estado".

"¿Un secreto?" preguntó ella. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Es una completa tontería. Le pregunté a mi hermano, que es una especie de experto en esto del espacio y tiempo y yo no podía entenderlo. De acuerdo, él estaba hablando sobre la relatividad, la velocidad de la luz y el tiempo dila-algo o lo que sea. Pero cuanto más hablaba, me demostraba cuanto menos él realmente sabe. Es algo científico, supongo".

El tictac del reloj en la pared fue el único sonido durante un largo minuto. Dean la miró, inusualmente indeciso, lo cual no le gustó en absoluto. Ella seguía mirándolo seria, y le pareció que Joan no iba a intentar sacudir su mente con algún hechizo o que sacaría un arma inteligentemente disfrazada en el corto plazo. E indudablemente sabía... cosas.

"Mira", dijo finalmente, pareciendo exasperada, "Crucé tres líneas estatales para llegar hasta aquí. Quemé el salario de medio mes en gasolina. Estoy cansada, tengo frío y mi cabello es un desastre. Tal vez… ¿Podrías darme un descanso aquí? Yo no diría que no a una pizza o algo así. Tengo mucha hambre". Su estómago retumbó en el tiempo perfecto. Ella puso sus antebrazos sobre la mesa y lo miró expectante.

En lugar de decir irónicamente: "En serio, ¿Dios?" que todavía era lo primero en su mente, actuó con el segundo impulso, que parecía más sensato y muy probablemente, le hacía parecer extremadamente lento en la captación. "Yo, uh, tengo que hacer una llamada" dijo y sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

 **O – O – O**

Dean Winchester se volvió para hablar en voz baja con su teléfono celular. El enorme cuchillo que estaba metido detrás de su cinturón era realmente difícil de pasar por alto. Si Joan terminara muerta jugando a la chica celestial de los mensajes, no escucharía a Dios por el resto de la eternidad, Él podía contar con eso.

La llamada duró unos veinte segundos, y luego la puerta del baño contiguo se abrió, saliendo un tipo desaliñado con una gabardina, con un teléfono celular pegado a su oreja.

Joan gritó sorprendida. "¿De dónde vienes? ¿Estuviste allí todo el tiempo?"

El extraño tipo de la gabardina la estudió. Fue un breve, pero incómodo escrutinio. Él cerró su celular y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. "No", dijo simplemente, luego se volvió hacia Dean. "Deberías haberme dicho que no estabas solo, Dean".

"Lo siento, Cas", dijo Dean, sin sonar en nada a una disculpa. "Pero te pedí que..." Hizo un gesto circular con su dedo, lo que sea que eso significara "Allí. Ella tiene que contarte algo".

Castiel no pareció impresionado. "Bueno, como sea" Dean dijo, con indiferencia. "Joan, este es Castiel. Cas, saluda a Joan".

"Hola, Joan", dijo Castiel obedientemente.

"Uh, hola" ella se las arregló para saludarle, débilmente. Se inclinó para echar un vistazo dentro del baño. Castiel había dejado la puerta abierta. La habitación era pequeña y no había ventanas adentro. "En serio, si no te estabas escondiendo allí antes, ¿Cómo hiciste para…?"

"Joanie habla con Dios", dijo Dean, interrumpiéndola alegremente. "Y aparentemente el viejo tiene un mensaje para nosotros. ¿No es agradable?"

Castiel giró la cabeza para mirar a Dean como si a este le hubieran brotado alas de la nada.

"No me apuntes con esa mirada hacia mí" Dean dijo. "Ella es la que tiene el problema mental".

"Oye, 'ella' está sentada aquí, y 'ella' no está loca", dijo Joan y se arrepintió al instante, cuando la mirada de Castiel se centró en ella otra vez.

"No eres un ángel", dijo después de un momento. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Joan lo miró. Tal vez ella realmente era la única persona cuerda en la habitación. "¿Qué pasa con ustedes y los ángeles?"

"Oh, es algo de lo nuestro", dijo Dean y sonrió sin humor.

Castiel seguía mirándola, con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada. Joan estaba recibiendo la sensación de ver un cachorro perdido en él, y eso era más que extraño encontrarlo en un hombre adulto que llevaba una gabardina. Joan no sabía por qué la gabardina empeoraba las cosas, pero lo hizo.

"Tú tampoco eres un profeta", dijo Castiel. "Nunca se nombró a una profetiza llamada Joan".

"Por lo que sabes" Dean dijo, y luego, a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, se arrepintió de mencionar el punto. Cualquiera que sea el punto. Él brevemente puso una mano en el hombro de Castiel, luego se movió para sentarse frente a Joan. De hecho, sentarse con los hombros caídos era una mejor expresión para eso. Dean se inclinó en la silla, su compostura era completamente opuesta a la postura rígida que Castiel no había abandonado hasta ahora. Castiel ni siquiera se movió sobre sus pies, solo se quedó allí, con las manos colgando a los costados, mirándola.

"¿Primeros ángeles y ahora profetas? O-okay", dijo Joan. "Esto está empezando a ser demasiado para mí".

"Lo dice la chica que habla con Dios", dijo Dean inexpresivo. "¿Qué pasa con eso, de todos modos?"

Con un poco de frustración, que realmente era la primera expresión vagamente identificable que Joan había visto en su rostro, Castiel dijo: "Es muy poco probable que un nuevo profeta fuera nombrado durante el tiempo que yo-"

"Sí, no entremos en detalles ahora, Cas", Dean lo interrumpió con una mirada significativa.

Joan tuvo la sensación de que había dos conversaciones diferentes y no tuvo el privilegio de participar en ambas. "Chicos, en serio", dijo. "¿Puedo simplemente, eh... darte el mensaje y salir de aquí?" Ella no agregó: "Porque me estás asustando un poco".

"Está bien, entonces. Escuchemos", dijo Dean.

"Es un poco embarazoso", dijo Joan, porque así era. La anciana alimentando palomas en el parque (Que era Dios) había insistido en que ella entregara las palabras en persona. No, Joan no debía escribir una postal, si ella decidía asumir esta tarea. Joan había estado haciendo todo este asunto de 'la chica de los recados celestiales' durante una década, pero la línea de la compañía para hacer sugerencias todavía inducía a ese espacio incómodamente en blanco. "Es un mensaje bastante corto. Conciso, supongo, después del discurso de 'Tengo un mensaje de Dios'... Lo siento por eso".

"Eres una broma, ¿Alguien te dijo eso?" Dijo Dean, inclinándose hacia delante con los codos sobre la mesa.

"¿Cuál es el mensaje?" Castiel preguntó atentamente.

"Um" Ella dejó escapar lo que supuso podría ser descrito como una risita nerviosa, luego tomó una respiración profunda. "Dios dijo que te dijera: No te rindas".

Hubo otro momento de casi silencio, más largo que antes, lleno del tic-tac-tic-tac del tiempo que pasaba. Joan estaba empezando a albergar fantasías de arrojar ese maldito reloj al suelo e introducirle la bota.

Dean levantó una ceja. "¿Eso es todo? ¿No te rindas?"

"Eso es todo. Como te dije, conciso". Ella sonrió con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Puedes decir eso de nuevo".

El silencio se extendió.

Castiel la estaba mirando. Dean estaba frunciendo el ceño a Castiel. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro entre ellos, esperando una reacción.

"¿Cómo sabemos que estás diciendo la verdad?" Castiel finalmente preguntó.

Ella lo señaló con un dedo. "De alguna manera, Dios sabía que me lo preguntarías. No es que no lo hubiera adivinado yo misma. No era necesario ser divino y omnisciente para ver que venía. Él me dio un par de líneas de este código. No tengo la menor idea de lo que significan, lo que fue probablemente el punto. De todos modos, ya le dije a Dean sobre el ajuste del tiempo en menos tiempo…"

"Cuarenta años en el espacio de cuatro meses", dijo Dean.

Si fue su tono de voz apagado o las palabras mismas hicieron que inmediatamente Castiel cambiara sus ojos de ella a Dean, Joan no supo. De todos modos, no le importaba demasiado, siempre y cuando el resultado fuera que ella se librara del aplastante peso de la atención de Castiel. El factor escalofriante estaba subiendo y subiendo. Si Dios mismo no hubiera sido el que la hubiera enviado aquí, Joan se habría preocupado.

"Sí. Eso. El otro es aún peor. Él lo deletreó por mí. Está en un idioma diferente. Creo" suspiró. "Tal vez es un galimatías y simplemente disfruta de ser incomprensible en un grado insalubre. Es decir, no es que realmente necesite preocuparse por su salud y... No importa".

Ella leyó la oración de sus notas, pronunciando cuidadosamente cada palabra.

Después, Dean se vio aturdido. "¡Qué demonios fue…!"

"Enoquiano", dijo Castiel. Él miró... Aturdido no era la palabra para eso. Fue como si acabara de recibir un golpe en la cabeza con una pala, era más como eso.

"¿Entendiste eso? ¿Qué significa?" Joan preguntó. Realmente, ella no era tan curiosa... Oh, ¿a quién estaba engañando? Se moría de ganas por saberlo desde que le había dictado las palabras.

Aparentemente, también lo estaba Dean. "¿Cas?"

Castiel los ignoró a los dos. "¿Alguna vez lo has visto? ¿A Él?" Preguntó con una voz silenciosa y ensordecedora al mismo tiempo.

Joan se estremeció, y no en el buen sentido. "¿A Dios? Por supuesto. ¿De qué otra manera?"

Castiel se giró, alejándose de ella. Joan podía oírlo respirar, rápido y superficial. Podía ver que sus puños estaban apretados. Dean se puso de pie en un instante, atrapando a Castiel por el brazo. "Cas. No," dijo Dean. "No te vayas".

Castiel no se fue.

"¿Cómo es él?" preguntó, en voz baja.

Dean la estaba mirando por encima del hombro, como si estuviera desafiándola a decir algo equivocado. El problema era que no tenía idea de qué era lo correcto o incorrecto a decir. Ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando aquí.

"¿Supongo que eso significa que estamos comprando su historia…?" Dean preguntó en voz baja, pero no completamente inaudible.

"Sí", respondió Castiel.

"¿Crees que es importante? Esa cosa del tiempo en el infierno no es ningún secreto. Cualquiera podría haberle dicho eso. ¿Y qué pasa si ella es una de las brigadas de los testigos de Jehová haciendo el trabajo sucio de los ángeles para ellos? Eso explicaría al Enoquio. Podría ser una trampa".

Joan estaba bastante segura de haber escuchado la palabra "Infierno" en algún lugar de ese pequeño discurso. Infierno con I mayúscula. Y su cerebro se negó firmemente a conectar las palabras "ángel" y "sucio", de ninguna manera lo haría. _En conclusión, ¿qué?_

"¿Para qué?" Castiel preguntó. "Considera el mensaje, Dean".

Dean pareció tomarse un momento para hacer lo que se le pedía, entonces dijo, "Tienes un punto ahí. Pero vamos, Cas. Eso no tiene que convencerte. Es el mensaje en enoquiano ¿No es así? ¿Qué significa?"

"Eso es entre mi padre y yo" Castiel dijo. Su voz no podría haber sido más fría si lo intentara _. Espera. ¿Padre?_

"Está bien," Dean dijo lentamente y retrocedió un poco, como si esta actitud defensiva fuera algo de lo que preocuparse. Cuando Castiel se volvió para mirar a Joan otra vez, Dean se vio obligado a soltar su brazo.

"¿Cómo es él?" Castiel preguntó de nuevo. Él dio un paso más cerca de ella.

Joan luchó contra el impulso de levantarse de su asiento y alejarse de él. Había algo... una especie de ferocidad apenas contenida alrededor de Castiel. Parecía estar ocupando mucho más espacio de lo que debería.

"Um", dijo ella. "Diferente. Cada cierto tiempo. Bueno, casi todas las veces. Se está divirtiendo tomándome por sorpresa, supongo".

"Cuando dices diferente…" Dean comenzó, invitándola a terminar la oración. Bueno. No invitándola exactamente. Exigiéndole.

"Me refiero que se ve como personas diferentes. Ya sabes: Hombre, mujer, joven, viejo, pelirrojo, rubio. ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Diferente como una zarza ardiente o nubes doradas?"

Dean estaba rascándose el cuello, pareciendo vagamente avergonzado. "'Por supuesto que no."

Joan le lanzó una rápida sonrisa. "Lo hiciste", bromeó. "En serio, es... algo normal. Totalmente cojo, incluso. Deberías ver los trabajos que ha estado haciendo".

"Trabajos", repitió Castiel rotundamente.

"Bueno, sí", dijo ella. "La primera vez que habló conmigo, pensé que era compañero, un estudiante". De ninguna manera iba a decir 'chico guapo'; eso estaba mal en muchos niveles. "Y desde entonces lo he visto como una niña pequeña, como otros estudiantes, como un barista, un conserje, un cartero, un proveedor de servicios, un policía, un conductor de autobús, peluquero… y déjame decirte que ese es un trabajo en el que es un completo desastre." Ella giró sus ojos hacia el cielo. "Lo siento, pero es verdad. Esos ridículos rizos tardaron dos meses en crecer".

"Dios es un peluquero", repitió Dean. Entornó los ojos en el suelo en concentración, luego se dio por vencido. "Estoy seguro de que nos están haciendo una broma increíble en algún lado, pero no tengo nada. Maldición".

"Te estás perdiendo el punto", dijo Castiel.

"¿Qué punto?" preguntó, exactamente cuándo Dean dijo: "¿Hay un punto?"

"A Dios no le importa", dijo Castiel. "¿O lo has olvidado?"

El sonido de una llave girando en la cerradura interrumpió el tenso silencio que siguió. La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre gigante, con una bolsa de comida china colgando de su brazo. "Dean, ellos no tenían…" comenzó, luego se congeló en la puerta, mirando el cuadro frente a él.

"Oye, Cas. Es bueno verte", finalmente saludó y luego miró a Joan con recelo.

"Sam, conoce a Joan". Dean agitó una mano perezosa hacia ella. "Joan, este es mi hermano Sam".

Ella todavía estaba mirando a Castiel. "¿Qué quieres decir con que a Dios no le importa? ¿Sobre qué?"

"Nada. Él no quiso decir nada con eso", Dean respondió por él y miró a Castiel.

"¿Qué?" Sam dejó la bolsa en el suelo. "¿Quién es ella y qué hace aquí?" preguntó, y luego agregó, "Sin ofender", para su beneficio.

"Oh, de ninguna forma", dijo. "Solo soy la chica que entregó un mensaje de Dios. Lo cual aparentemente no es motivo de celebración por aquí".

"Sí, bueno, tenemos una excusa para no ir en llamas de éxtasis o lo que sea", dijo Dean. "Tenemos lo que podrías llamar algo así como una historia con él". Echó un vistazo a Castiel, que parecía que estaba rechinando los dientes lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle un dolor de cabeza a su dentista.

Joan hizo lo posible por no mirar estúpidamente. No más de lo que ya tenía. _¿Una historia con Dios? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?_

"¿Cas?" Sam dijo. "¿Qué mensaje?"

Castiel se aclaró la garganta. "Aparentemente, no debemos renunciar a él."

Sam miró a Castiel, luego a Dean y luego a ella. Se sentó pesadamente en una de las camas. "Será mejor que comiences por el principio".

Dean lo hizo. Castiel guardó silencio durante todo el tiempo. Joan se deshizo de su abrigo y bufanda. Ninguno de ellos protestó mientras ella se servía dos rollitos de primavera, el Bami Goreng y una botella de agua. Estaba muerta de hambre.

 **O – O – O**

"Wow", fue todo lo que Sam pudo decir, pero no estaba realmente sorprendido. Se preguntó si había quedado algo que pudiera sorprenderlo en estos días.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Dean. Se había quitado el cuchillo de Ruby de su cinturón y estaba jugueteando distraídamente con él, arrojándolo y haciéndolo girar alrededor de su mano. Joan le estaba disparando miradas que estaban comenzando a bordear en ser aterrorizadas. Sam le arrebató el cuchillo.

"Oye", se quejó Dean. "Yo estaba-"

"¿Jugando con eso?" Sam terminó con una ceja levantada.

"No. Entrenando. Es parte del entrenamiento", murmuró Dean, pero no trató de arrebatárselo.

Sam volvió a guardar el cuchillo bajo la almohada y luego fue a buscar la computadora portátil. Cas estaba tan convencido como el solo podía estarlo de que no era un truco, pero no estaría de más comprobar algunas cosas. Él captó la mirada de Joan, y finalmente se le ocurrió la única cosa que ninguno de ellos parecía haber pensado preguntar. "¿Que dijo él? Quiero decir, Dices que has estado hablando con Él durante una década. ¿De qué han estado hablando?".

Ella tragó parte del rollo de primavera en su boca, finalmente hablando. "Él me dice que haga cosas".

"Cosas," Dean repitió. "Me agrada la idea: '¿No es brillante la motosierra? Ve y cómprala, y '¿Nunca te gustó tu vecino? Tal vez te gustara más en pedazos'".

Joan se veía apropiadamente horrorizada. "No, nada de eso. Eran cosas pequeñas, principalmente. Cosas ordinarias. Únete al equipo de debate. Tome la clase de química avanzada. Come ensalada para variar. Audiciona para Zombies in Love. Ve de compras por nuevos zapatos… De acuerdo, esa puede haber sido una interpretación muy libre de la tarea" Ella acepto, concediendo a la expresión dudosa de Dean. "A veces son grandes cosas. Consigue un trabajo. Consigue una vida. Supérate a ti misma. Aprovecha tu potencial. Ya sabes, todas las cosas que te mueres por escuchar cuando eres un adolescente. Pero últimamente ha estado arrojando libros sobre mí".

"¿Perdón?" Castiel dijo, sonando ofendido.

Joan le lanzó una mirada exasperada. "Metafóricamente, ¿de acuerdo? Por Dios, ¿Siempre se toma todo tan literalmente?"

"Es uno de sus talentos especiales", Dean le dijo, seriamente.

"¿Te estaba tirando libros?" Sam pidió, porque alguien tenía que mantener las cosas en el camino ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser él?

"Oh, sí. Comenzó hace unos meses con esta extraña serie de novelas. Fue como un millón de páginas en total, y un poco tipo cursi, pero Él me hizo leerlas todas. Si Dios te da una tarea de lectura, ¿Qué vas a hacer? De todas formas, no es la gran cosa. Se trata de dos hermanos que están cazando monstruos, como demonios y brujas, y, ya sabes, otras cosas genéricas de horror. No es que no me guste el horror como género. Pero cuando puse los libros en exhibición después de leerlos, todavía están en sus estanterías. No han vendido una sola copia en seis meses, y eso tiene que decirte algo sobre el nivel de habilidad y creatividad involucrados".

Sam intercambió una mirada con Dean. O más bien lo intentó, pero Dean ya estaba intercambiando una mirada con Castiel. Sam trató de no sentir eso como la patada en el intestino que era. Al menos Dean parecía tan dolido como Sam.

"¿Pero sabes lo que realmente me molestó?" Joan continuó. "Al final, uno de ellos se fue al Infierno. La trama fue épica. Nunca se resolvió. Fue una verdadera decepción". Ella sonó decepcionada y un poco molesta también. "Pensé que el autor había abandonado la serie, pero escuché que el próximo libro está a punto de ser publicado, así que tal vez entonces pueda averiguar qué le sucedió a Dean".

El mencionado en cuestión la fulminó con la mirada. "Sí, odiaste los libros, está bien", dijo. Entonces sus ojos se volvieron sospechosos. "¿Sabes lo que es un Slash fan?"

Y sí, Sam había estado pensando lo mismo.

"No", dijo, ladeando la cabeza. "¿Debería? Suena como una pieza de maquinaria peligrosa."

"Correcto." Dean pareció aliviado. Sam secundó el sentimiento. "Eso es totalmente lo que es. No hay necesidad de googlear ni nada".

"No estoy seguro de si esta explicación es la correcta..." comenzó Castiel.

"Sí, lo es", interrumpió Sam apresuradamente.

"Confíen en nosotros", Dean lo respaldó. "Ten por seguro que lo es".

Joan arrugó la nariz. "Ustedes están algo locos. Lo sabes muy bien, ¿Verdad? Me refiero a ti" Ella señaló a Castiel, "¿Acampando en un baño? ¿Lo haces siempre? ¿De qué va todo eso? Y ustedes dos. Compartiendo una habitación de un motel cutre y jugando con armas espeluznantes, y no piensen que no he visto toda esa porquería vudú en tu bolso allá y… ¡Hey, espera!" Sus ojos se lanzaron entre ellos. "Dean y Sam. Hermanos. Moteles. Armas. Vudú. Cosas totalmente escalofriantes ¡Como en los libros!".

Sam suspiró. "Exactamente como en los libros", dijo. Si esta no fuera su vida realmente, su expresión habría sido hilarante.

"Y nuestro Castiel aquí es un ángel del Señor" Dean agregó brillantemente, y eso fue solo una cosa mala de hacer. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

"Dean", Castiel amonestó.

"¿Qué? Ella ha estado hablando con Dios. ¿Qué diablos importa eso ahora?" Dean respondió.

"¿Tú…?" dijo Joan débilmente. "¿Hablas en serio?"

"Como un ataque al corazón", confirmó Dean, sonriendo dulcemente.

De repente, ella pareció impresionada. Sam esperaba que no se fuera a desmayar. "Pero, pero, Sam estaba muerto, y luego volvió a la vida, y Dean fue al infierno. ¡Demonios!"

Dean la miró con los labios apretados, una sonrisa sin humor probablemente se reflejó en la cara de Sam.

"Oh, mierda", dijo, con los ojos entre ellos. "¿Cuarenta años en el espacio de cuatro meses? Mierda."

Ella fue rápida en la captación, Sam tuvo que concederle eso. "Mira", dijo. "Sé que esto es mucho para asimilar. Pero sí, Chuck, quiero decir, Carver Edlund, ha estado escribiendo nuestras vidas. Todo sucedió".

Ella ciegamente agarró la botella de agua de la mesa y tomó unos sorbos largos. "Así que ahora sé por qué quería que leyera la serie Supernatural". Ella lo pensó un poco más, luego miró a Dean. "¡Amigo, fuiste completamente frontal allí!" Le dijo, antes de sonrojarse furiosamente.

A pesar de todo, Sam se rió en voz alta. Él rió y Dean podía mirarlo todo lo que quería. Pero Sam decidió que estaría mejor fuera del alcance de Dean y lo dejó sentado en la cama. Se instaló frente a Joan en la mesa. La computadora portátil ya estaba encendida y lista. Google esperaba ser puesto a trabajar. Él comenzó con 'Joan Girardi'.

"¿Frontal?" Repitió Castiel, y Sam comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

"No te lo estoy explicando", dijo Dean.

Joan fue lo suficientemente valiente como para intentarlo. "Significa que hubo… Dean hizo… ¿De verdad eres un ángel?"

Sam no podía culparla por desviarse. Aparecieron los primeros resultados de búsqueda, y miró a Joan, preguntando: "¿Eres de un lugar llamado Arcadia?"

Logró apartar los ojos de Castiel el tiempo suficiente para responder. "Sí. ¿Por qué?"

Sam sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué Sam? ¿Te importaría compartir con la clase lo que es tan divertido?" Dean estaba molesto, como siempre lo estaba cuando alguien sabía algo importante que él no sabía.

"¿No lo entiendes? Ella es Joan de Arcadia".

"Interesante", dijo Castiel. "Las similitudes con Jeanne d'Arc son peculiares".

"¿Qué, como esa chica que interpretó Milla Jovovich en esa película? ¿Quién dijo que podría parecerme a...?"

"Sí, oh", se burló Sam.

"Y estoy seguro de que fue prima de mi tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-abuela dos veces eliminada o algo así" Joan intervino "Mira, ¿has terminado de sentirte impresionado? Realmente me gustaría terminar con esto. Necesito abrir mi librería de nuevo pasado mañana".

"¿Quién dijo algo sobre sentirse asombrado?" Dean murmuró.

Sam se aclaró la garganta. De nuevo con el mantenimiento de las cosas en la pista. "Todavía no sabemos lo que significa el mensaje ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna teoría?"

La cama crujió cuando Dean se empujó fuera de ella y se acercó para tomar un rollito de primavera frío del paquete. Dio un mordisco y dijo: "¿Saben que? Estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez lo que nos dijo ese tipo de Joshua fue un montón de mierda".

"Es posible que hayamos sido engañados", ofreció Castiel.

Dean señaló los restos de su rollo de primavera hacia él. "¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir?"

Castiel inclinó su cabeza hacia él.

"Lo que sea", dijo Dean. "Entonces teóricamente, si Dios estaba de nuestro lado ¿Dónde nos deja eso? Él no ha levantado un dedo hasta ahora. Entonces, ¿De qué sirve su apoyo divino ahora?"

"Él te rescató de Lucifer. Él me trajo de regreso para ayudarte en tu lucha. Puede haber una razón para su continua falta de interferencia".

Sam casi no se atrevió a esperar. "¿Crees que a lo mejor le importa?"

"Es posible", dijo Castiel.

Era obvio que Castiel estaba empezando a creerlo mientras solo pronunciaba las palabras. Sam estaba contento. De verdad, realmente contento. Castiel sin fe era… Bueno. Sam había tenido miedo por él. Y para el resto del mundo, porque ¿Cómo demonios iban a detener a Lucifer sin el tercio angelical del Equipo-Libre-Albedrio (Team Free Will)? Volvió a su búsqueda en Internet para ver qué más saldría.

"Espera. ¿Lucifer?" escuchó a Joan preguntar, alarmada. "¿Como el Diablo?"

"Sí", contestó Castiel simplemente.

"No tienes problemas para creer en Dios, ¿verdad?" Dean le recordó.

"No, por supuesto que no. Pero-"

Sam sintió un poco de lástima por ella y esperaba que no se le hubiera roto el cerebro cuando terminara todo esto. Y realmente esperaba que no tuvieran que explicarle cómo había caído esa cosa de Lucifer. Siguió escaneando las páginas de noticias de Arcadia hasta que surgió algo que hizo sonar todas las alarmas. "Uh, chicos?" dijo. Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él. "Parece que Arcadia tiene un problema demoníaco".

Tres pares de ojos continuaron mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Qué?" Joan finalmente preguntó. "¿Qué quieres decir con un demonio?" Ella se detuvo, surcando las cejas. "¡Hunter! ¡Cazador!" gritó en señal de triunfo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Dean se sacudiera de sorpresa. "¡Ojos negros! Se ha hablado de que alguien vio que sus ojos se volvían completamente negros. Y todos pensaron que era solo una persona loca diseminando tonterías ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso? ¡Por eso me hizo leer los libros!"

"¿Cazador?" Dean preguntó. "¿ _Un_ cazador?"

"¿Qué? No", dijo ella. "Ryan Hunter. Es el imbécil hambriento de poder que ha estado tomando Arcadia pieza por pieza en los últimos años".

Dean y Castiel intercambiaron otra de sus miradas, esta vez, ambos incluyeron a Sam como una ocurrencia tardía. "¿Hay algo más que puedas decirnos sobre él?" Castiel preguntó.

"Oh, podría hablar mal de él durante días y días, sin problema" ella dijo, sonando sorprendentemente enojada. Incluso golpeó la mesa con el puño. Dean parecía impresionado. "Le costó a mi hermano su trabajo, _dos veces_ , a un muy buen amigo mío su beca, a mi padre su buena reputación y a mi… un montón de nervios e innumerables noches de sueño ininterrumpido. Y eso no solo les sucedió a mis amigos y familiares. A la ciudad, a la comunidad religiosa, lo que sea, él causa estragos en todas partes en nombre del llamado bien mayor. Él está ahí por el dinero, el poder y tiene al alcalde en su bolsillo. Demonios ¡Podría ser el alcalde dentro de cinco años! Es un codicioso, un manipulador con una malvada agenda secreta. Incluso Dios aborrece a ese hombre". Sus ojos se agrandaron. "Uh. Eso tal vez debería haber sido mi primera pista".

"Dios no odia", castigó Castiel.

"Oh, en serio ¿Entonces Él qué? ¿No le simpatiza mucho?"

Dean sonrió ante eso y podía decir que se estaba empezando a sentir realmente bien por Joan. A Sam también le agrado. Fue su uso entusiasta del sarcasmo por lo que fue aprobada por los Winchester, el supuso.

Sam comenzó a buscar en Internet para obtener más información, tomó notas y escuchó a Joan completar con más detalles. Realmente era algo que no debería sorprender a Sam nunca más, la forma en que las cosas pequeñas podrían influir en el resultado de cualquier situación de maneras enormes. Parecía ser la historia de la vida de Joan. El Gran Hombre seguramente le había dado algunas asignaciones extrañas y usualmente con resultados inesperados.

"No fue tan malo" Joan dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello. "No siempre es fácil de hacer y déjenme decirles, Él puede ser muy persistente a veces. Aunque Él nunca ordena, él sugiere. Pero en serio ¿Cómo puedes rechazar una sugerencia que fue hecha por Dios?"

Dean parecía que estaba a punto de señalar que podía pensar de varias maneras, sin ningún problema.

"Has estado haciendo el trabajo de Dios" Castiel dijo, como si ese hecho sólo se le hubiese ocurrido a el "durante los últimos diez años de tu vida".

"Uh". Joan bajó la mirada hacia la mesa. "Supongo. Quiero decir, solo cosas muy pequeñas, realmente. No es gran cosa".

"Manejaste cientos de millas para entregar un mensaje a un destinatario desconocido para ti", insistió Castiel.

"Uh", dijo ella de nuevo. Su índice dibujaba patrones sobre la mesa ahora. "Si, supongo." Ella estaba empezando a sonar seriamente avergonzada.

Castiel dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se acercó a ella, enganchando dos dedos debajo de su barbilla. Tiró suavemente hasta que ella no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo a los ojos. Se quedaron así durante un largo momento, entonces Castiel dijo: "Eres una buena persona, Joan Girardi. Dios te eligió por una razón. No debes olvidar eso".

Joan tragó audiblemente. "Uh, gracias" dijo. Ella estaba mirando directamente a los ojos de Castiel y esa fue una experiencia humillante y emocionante por sí misma, Sam lo sabía. Su rostro se relajó en una expresión de asombro. En ese punto, el hecho debe haber llegado a la conclusión de que era un ángel quien le estaba hablando estas palabras… lo hacía aún más impresionante.

Dean también los estaba mirando, con una inclinación rara y desconocida en sus labios. Esto también tuvo que golpear de cerca a Dean, pensó Sam. Silenció a esa pequeña, pequeña parte de sí mismo que quería escuchar esas palabras otra vez. No era algo que pudiera esperar, o incluso poder llenarlo de esperanza. Ahora no. No mientras el apocalipsis estuviera bajando, cortesía del exceso de confianza de Sam en su propio conocimiento y habilidades y su falta de confianza en su hermano.

Dean tragó saliva y parpadeó rápidamente varias veces antes de apartar la vista de nuevo. Y tuvo el descaro de seguir llamando a Sam la chica de la familia.

Finalmente, Castiel suelta a Joan y da un paso atrás. Ella siguió mirándolo, pareciendo un poco aturdida.

En ese momento, Dean se aclaró la garganta y anunció que iría a la recepción y le daría otra habitación a Joan.

"Parece probable que Dios se haya estado escondiendo en Arcadia estos últimos años" Castiel les dijo, cuando Joan apenas había caminado penosamente hacia su propia habitación para dormir esa noche "Podríamos encontrarlo".

Dean colocó una mano sobre su hombro. "Eso espero, amigo".

"Sí", dijo Sam. "Yo también." A pesar de que Castiel no estaba completamente seguro de lo que Dios tendría que decirle, de todas las personas.

Por la mañana, partieron hacia Arcadia.

 **O – O – O**

Nunca antes Castiel había hecho una cita para un exorcismo por adelantado. Ryan Hunter estaba ansioso por reunirse con un reportero para hablar sobre un nuevo proyecto suyo. Pero aun sabiendo lo que les esperaba adentro, Castiel tuvo que mantenerse alejado. El edificio fue protegido contra los ángeles. Sam y Dean entraron, armados con una grabadora de voz, una cámara, agua bendita, el cuchillo demoníaco de Ruby y palabras muy familiares de latín en la parte posterior de sus mentes.

Castiel esperó con Joan Girardi afuera en el auto, a solo unas pocas cuadras del edificio de oficinas de Ryan Hunter.

"Oye ¿Incluso dije gracias por hacer esto? Si no, en tal caso, realmente, gracias. No sé cuánto tiempo me hubiera llevado hacer esa conexión, si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho, y aún en ese caso, qué podría haber hecho..." Decía ella. Castiel había notado que casi nunca estaba callada, especialmente cuando se sentía nerviosa.

"Todo estará bien", dijo Castiel. Había observado a Sam diciendo estas palabras a personas afligidas, y en su mayor parte parecían tener un efecto tranquilizador.

Joan se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de reojo. "¿Puedes hacer algo angelical? Sé que dijiste que tú eres… Y no me has mentido sobre nada más, pero-"

"Te resulta difícil de creer", dijo Castiel.

"No", Joan respondió de inmediato, y luego enmendó: "Sí. Sé que es extraño. He visto a Dios. No debería ser un gran salto, pero es... diferente".

Castiel consideró esto. "¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"No sé. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?"

"¿Además de tomar todo demasiado literalmente?"

Joan lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "De alguna manera, no creo que se suponga que tengas sentido del humor. ¿Verdad?"

"No", admitió Castiel.

"Entonces eres un tipo especial de ángel".

"Soy un marginado. Me revelé contra el Cielo".

Esto la sorprendió en silencio. Al menos por un breve momento. "¿Te rebelaste contra Dios?"

"No", corrigió Castiel. "Me rebelé contra el Cielo. Nunca he visto a Dios. Solo puedo tratar de mantener mi fe de que este no es el plan que tenía para la humanidad".

Giró un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo, pensando. "¿Entonces lo que estás diciendo es que te rebelaste en Su nombre?"

"No lo sé. No sé cuáles son Sus intenciones. Nos dijeron que a él..." Castiel vaciló. Todavía era reacio a formar las palabras.

"¿No le importa? Bueno, es mejor que revises tus fuentes" dijo ella y le dio un codazo en el costado. "A él le importa mucho, o no me habría molestado durante la última década".

Permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo, mirando hacia la calle que Dean y Sam debían caminar una vez que habían completado el trabajo.

Como era de esperar, Joan fue la que rompió el silencio. "¿Realmente nunca has visto a Dios?"

"Fue un privilegio otorgado solo a aquellos del más alto rango" Castiel dijo. "Yo era un simple soldado de infantería".

"Hm", dijo ella. "Pero ya no más, sin embargo".

Por alguna razón, sus palabras golpearon algo dentro de él, induciendo un extraño tipo de calor que se extendía desde adentro hacia afuera.

"Cuando lo vuelvas a ver, le dirías...", comenzó Castiel.

Joan lo silenció levantando la mano, su atención se centró en algo detrás de Castiel. "¿Por qué no se lo dices tú mismo?" ella dijo y sonrió ampliamente, casi extasiada, hacia él. "Gira de vuelta."

Había un hombre al otro lado de la calle, en lo alto de una grúa, trabajando en una farola. "Hola Joan", gritó, sin apartarse de su tarea. "Castiel".

Después de un pequeño impulso alentador de Joan, Castiel dio la vuelta al auto y cruzó la calle. Él frunció el ceño ante el… hombre. Realmente era solo un hombre. "Hola", dijo, porque fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

"Me sorprendiste sobre todo" el hombre dijo y se volvió para mirar hacia abajo.

Castiel se encontró con viejos ojos, ojos más oscuros y más profundos que el espacio exterior. Se quedó sin aliento. Dios. Este era su Padre. Estaba cara a cara con su Padre. Castiel tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento, esperando la batalla de dos impulsos conflictivos: Para hundirse de rodillas en asombro frente al Padre, o para pararse alto y exigirle qué demonios había estado pensando dejando que el Apocalipsis suceda, permitiendo que sus ángeles se desvíen del camino correcto. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, aún indeciso.

Los labios del hombre se torcieron en una triste sonrisa y Castiel podría verlo ahora. Esto no era del todo él. Esto era… un apéndice, la mano que trabajó una marioneta. Dios no estaba aquí.

"No está en mi poder interferir más de lo que ya tengo. Y tampoco es mi lugar hacerlo". El hombre le dijo. "Este es ahora tu mundo para salvar".

"No." Castiel dijo. Todas las piezas, todo lo que ya había estado allí, hicieron clic en su lugar. Dean. Dean había estado diciendo esto por meses. Castiel negó con la cabeza. "Es de ellos." Echó un vistazo a Joan, quien todavía estaba apoyada en el capó del Impala de Dean, a los transeúntes en el pavimento, los niños en el patio de recreo en el otro lado de la calle.

Su padre asintió una vez en reconocimiento. "Entonces, con más razón, ellos lo harán. Necesitarán toda la ayuda que puedan obtener".

"La tendrán" Castiel dijo. Y él fue, como Dean lo hubiera dicho, serio como un ataque al corazón.

El hombre que no era enteramente su padre mostró una sonrisa rápida y afectuosa. "Sigue cambiando, Castiel. Eres muy bueno en eso".

En lugar de responder con un simple, 'Gracias', como obviamente estaba justificado, Castiel dijo: "No podría detenerme, aun si lo intentara". Porque una pequeña parte de él estaba protestando debido a que no estaba haciendo esto por Dios. Él no había hecho nada de eso, no seguiría haciendo nada de eso y tampoco porque se le ordenó hacerlo. Eso era lo correcto para hacer.

"Oye", escuchó a Joan gritar. "Están de vuelta."

"Tengo que irme", le dijo Castiel al hombre que estaba sobre él.

"Por supuesto." El hombre se inclinó el casco con un dedo y volvió al trabajo. "Te veré de nuevo, Castiel" dijo por encima de su hombro. Fe una despedida tanto como una puede ser.

"Padre." Castiel inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y luego fue a reunirse con Joan en el coche.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Joan preguntó.

"Tan bien como se podría esperar" Castiel respondió, porque, en realidad, él no había estado esperando nada. Ni siquiera había esperado encontrar a su padre

Observó a Dean y Sam caminar por la calle, luciendo solo un poco peor por el desgaste. "¿Cuántos demonios encontraste?" preguntó tan pronto como estuvieron hablando.

"Tres, aparte de Hunter" Sam dijo. Él estaba respirando pesadamente, agarrando el frasco de plata en su mano. "Hombre, estoy fuera de práctica. Ya no lo hacemos casi con la suficiente frecuencia".

"No hay nada como un buen exorcismo pasado de moda para acelerarte el corazón, ¿verdad?" Dean dijo. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los de Sam, luego ambos miraron hacia otro lado. Castiel hizo la conexión a la casi mención de las habilidades de exorcismo sobrenaturales de Sam. Él decidió no comentar sobre eso.

"Entonces", dijo Joan. "¿Es esta…? ¿Lo hiciste?" Hizo un gesto vago.

"Sí", dijo Dean. "De vuelta al Infierno en el Demon Express".

"Guau." Joan parecía que todavía no podía captar lo que estaba sucediendo. "Gracias, muchachos. Eso es... No puedo creerlo. Guau".

"Sí", dijo Dean con una sonrisa. "Eso lo consigo mucho".

Sam le dio un codazo en el costado y le dijo: "Ryan Hunter volvió a ser él mismo. Está en su oficina".

"No puedo decir que me gusta más ahora", añadió Dean. "Sigue siendo la misma mierda miserable e insufrible".

"Tal vez deberías ir a hablar con él" Sam le sugirió a Joan. "Poner las cosas en perspectiva, antes de que tenga alguna idea estúpida".

Castiel pensó que esta era una idea excelente, y él dijo lo mismo.

"Si realmente piensas- De acuerdo", dijo Joan. "Oye ¿Es una misión celestial más, verdad?"

Castiel no señaló que no estaba en condiciones de repartir las asignaciones del Cielo. Vio como Dean abría la cajuela del auto, y él y Sam comenzaron a empacar sus equipos.

"Entonces, ¿qué van a hacer ahora?" Joan preguntó. "¿Lucifer?"

"Sí. Tengo que correr. De vuelta a salvar el mundo" Dean bromeó, cerrando el baúl, añadiendo luego con falso optimismo "Sera pan comido".

Joan resopló. "Claro, apuesto por eso".

"Si aparecen más demonios..." comenzó Sam.

"Sabré cómo manejarlo" Interrumpió. Ante la ceja levantada de Sam, añadió "Es broma. Te llamaré".

"Haz eso" dijo Dean. "Bueno..." se movió sobre sus pies, con la mano en la puerta del automóvil. "Encantado de conocerte, Joan".

"Del mismo modo" dio un paso al frente y lo abrazó. "Todavía eres una de las personas más raras que he conocido. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Lo tomare como un cumplido" Dean respondió, sonriendo en su cabello. "Tú tampoco eres tan normal que digamos".

Castiel no pudo apartar los ojos. Incluso con sus habilidades disminuidas, el podía ver. Él podía ver por qué Dios la había elegido a ella, esta mujer justa. Su alma brillaba casi tan brillantemente como la de Dean. Y si los dos ya no eran inocentes y puros, entonces estuvieron lo más cerca que pudieron llegar. Fuerte, sólido, definido.

Joan también le dio un abrazo a Sam, que regresó con entusiasmo.

Finalmente, Joan se volvió hacia Castiel.

"¿Los ángeles se abrazan?" preguntó, inclinando un poco su cabeza.

"He estado probando cosas nuevas últimamente", dijo Castiel.

Y así fue como encontró sus brazos holgadamente envueltos alrededor de un cálido cuerpo humano que, a su vez, tenía sus brazos alrededor de él. Fue una experiencia placentera. Él olió flores en su pelo. "Gracias, Joan Girardi" susurró. Dio un paso atrás y la encontró mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Adiós, Castiel", dijo.

"¿Cas?"

Castiel volvió la cabeza y descubrió que Sam ya se había deslizado en el asiento del pasajero. Dean lo estaba mirando por encima del capó del auto. "¿Es un buen momento para irnos?"

"Sí, Dean", dijo Castiel, y lo decía en serio. "Estamos listos para irnos".

Dean lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha. Él sabía que algo había sucedido. Hubo preguntas después.

Por primera vez, Castiel estaba preparado para responderlas.

 **O – O – O**


End file.
